tvdreamfandomcom-20200213-history
Dorothy Holmes
is the main protagonist of the series Princess Detectives and is the leader of the group with the same name. She is voiced by Watanabe Kumiko. Personality Dorothy is spoiled and carefree who wants to become the number one princess in the world but it is oblivious to her that she isn't princess like herself. She acts as the older sister of her siblings even thou Reanna is older about six seconds. However, she loves peace and is willing to help others despite of the circumstances that will appear. She has a habit of saying Dorothy Everyday (毎日 ドロシー Dorothy mai nichi). She loves to eat chocolate cake. Appearance Dorothy has light pink hair that is braided into twintails. She has blue eyes and normally wears a red ribbon when not in her Princess Uniform. Casual Dorothy normally wears a red vest over a pink, sleevless, polka-dotted dress. She also wears a brown belt on her waste and wears a necklace with a heart jewel on it. Her shoes are magenta sandals with heart details on it. In the winter, her vest was replaced with a red jacket with heart and crown prints on it. Princess Uniform She wears a white shawl with pink frills and a green heart brooch on the middle over a pink coat with with heart buttons. Her boots are pink that is pinned with green hearts. Her Princess Hat is pink with a white ribbon tied with a green heart brooch on one side. History Boarding To Madoka Academy Because of her and her sisters unprincess like actions affecting the Booker Kingdom's reputation, they're sent to Madoka Academy to be trained to be more proper and princess like. She got sepperated from her sisters because they're placed in different rooms but as Dorothy met Farrah, she doesn't feel lonely and the two became close afterwards. Becoming Detectives Relationships *'Reanna' and Mirelle Holmes - both are her sister and are born at the same day when the Rhythm Clock strikes New Year. Among the trio, she is the most spoiled and unprincess like but Dorothy will do anything for her two sisters. Even thou it seems not like it, but she gives helpful tips to them. *'Farrah Drew' - her roomate. Both became friends right after meeting and talking with each other. Skills With her Princess Key, she develops super human strength allowing her to easily carry heavy stuff like boulders and other rocks but unlike the previous users of the Key, she didn't have a muscular appearance and therefore, doesn't affect any of her appearance. Etymology Dorothy means gift from God. She is named after Dorothy, the main protagonist of the book titled, The Wizerd of Oz. Her name also comes from the first note of the solfege scale. Holmes is a surname from a private investigator, Sherlock Holmes which could fit the series detective theme. Trivia *Her birthday falls on June 3. Therefore, she is a Gemini. **It can also mean something because she has two other twin sisters. *Her seiyuu, Watanabe Kumiko, also provides the voice of Sgt. Keroro from the series Sgt. Frog and also Fami from Ojamajo Doremi Naisho. **Coincidently, all three have at least one food motif. Keroro has the banana, Fami, like Doremi, loves stake considering her food motif and Dorothy likes chocolate cake. *She and her sisters are named after Sherlock Holmes. **Their father happens to be named Sherlock. Category:CharactersCategory:Princess DetectivesCategory:ProtagonistsCategory:Leader